


Potter Stew

by skinsuit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cannibalism, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 09:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15240555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinsuit/pseuds/skinsuit
Summary: What did Snape do on the night of October 31, 1981? This is an explanation. Warning: Cannibalism





	Potter Stew

Severus waited in the darkness of near Potters house. He had been waiting months for this. Sirius and Hagrid had left. The bodies were covered with white sheets. The others would come soon and remove the bodies. He had to act quickly. One of the shrouded bodies had a strand of red-hair that wasn't quite covered, that was Lily. He wasn't interested in Lily. The other corpse had to be James. He pulled back the sheet. Yes, there was James Potter, his eyes open wide staring blankly at nothing. Snape was tempted to spit on the face. However, it could ruin everything. He smiled what he was going to do with James Potter's mortal remains would be much more satisfying. Very quickly he transfigured a nearby rock, to look like James' corpse. Then he took the body, and carried it home.

No one noticed really in the night time. They didn't look twice at the man, who appeared to taking his friend home from a long night at the pub.

Severus had everything prepared at his flat. A new large cauldron, a place to butcher the carcass properly, and all the various ingredients and spices.  
Two years ago, he had run across a book of rare dark magic in an Attic in knock turn alley. The author had gotten the spell from a small island near Sumatra From the shaman of a tribe. This spell which was more a recipe really gave the secret to steal an enemies, power and strength. It was simple really if you cooked them as it instructed with all the ingredients, for a certain amount of time. Later towards the end of the book the author went insane because of some evil squid god. Snape didn't pay attention to it, something about a place called R'yleh and so forth. Snape didn't plan on worshiping any evil squids.  
Anyways it required the flesh, the heart, the liver and pint of the victim's blood. The magic ingredients were easiest, he had some of them and rest he could find in Diagon and Knock turn alley. He had lots of trouble finding things like galingal, lemon grass which essential but nearly impossible to find, also unsweetened coconut milk was quite tricky. So were kecil chili peppers. Also the salam leaf, which he had to have imported by mail.

According the to the recipe instructions, it had to be stewed for a day and a 1/2 over a low fire. It was nearly done, soon Snape would devour James Potter and gain all his power. Also it smelled delicious.

He was already with his bowl, when there was a knock on the door.

"Go away!" Snape yelled.

"It's Aberforth, we need a word with you," Said the voice outside the door. "It's important."

"I'm busy," Snape said getting out his wand preparing to lock the door. "Would be please come back another time."

"We need to see you now," Aberforth said through the door. "My brother won't like you being so uncooperative."

"Fine, fine," Snape growled.

They wouldn't notice, he decided they wouldn't know what kind of meat he was stewing. So he opened the door.

"Hello Snape," Aberforth said.  
As he entered the room with Lupin.

"Hello," Lupin said.  
Snape glared at Lupin.

"We need some information Snape," Aberforth said. "On where Lestranges got to and who exactly might be with them. I say, something smells very good."

"It's nothing," he snapped at them.

"Quite a lot of nothing," Aberforth said.  
Looking at the enormous cauldron.

"It's my dinner," Snape said.

"Surely you wouldn't mind sharing, We've come a long way," Lupin said.

"Yes I would," Snape hissed.

It was too late; Aberforth was already ladling the stew into three bowls.

So they ate.  
"Very tasty Snape," Aberforth said. "It reminds of some the food I had in the Spice Islands. And the pork is so tender."

"There's something very familiar about this, Lupin said." Did you get a special kind of pork? I swear I've eaten this before."

"Yes, and it was going to be my dinner for a week before you arrived." Snape said pouting.

"Sorry about that," Aberforth said. "Refreshing though wasn't it."

Lupin nodded.

"So about the Lestranges do you know exactly where they might be hiding? That Bellatrix is a tricky one-" Aberforth said.

Snape looked at them. He looked at the stew pot.

"You can do your washing up later,"  
Aberforth said with a waving his hand.

"Yes, fine." Snape sighed and told them where he thought the Lestranges might be.


End file.
